


Welcome to the Club

by myth_taken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: Buffy took a deep breath. “Faith and I are dating.”Willow stared at her, and then exclaimed, “Faith is dating?”--Faith and Buffy come out to their friends. Happy fuffy day.





	Welcome to the Club

“I have to tell them.”

Buffy was lying in Faith’s bed, not wearing nearly enough clothes, watching Faith get dressed.

Faith turned to Buffy, her face momentarily obscured by a tank top. She pulled it down. “What?”

“The others. I want to tell them about us.”

“What’s there to tell?” Faith asked. “‘Hey, Buffy and I like to have sex a lot?’ That’ll go down well with Giles.”

“No, nothing like that. Just that we’re-- together.”

“Together?” Faith sat on the bed, her brow furrowed. “We’re together?”

“I don’t think this is just a casual fling, Faith,” Buffy said. “It seems pretty together-y to me. I barely even sleep in my room anymore. And half my stuff is over here.”

Faith glanced at the stuffed drawer where she had been shoving Buffy’s extra clothes. “You make a good point.”

“It’s an excellent point,” Buffy agreed.

“So… you’ve decided that we’re girlfriends, and you want to tell your friends?”

“I’ve decided that there’s something real to this, and, if you agree, I’d like to tell my friends,” Buffy amended.

“Sounds pretty girlfriendly to me.” Faith grinned. “I’m in.”

\--

Buffy decided to tackle Willow first, since Willow was already gay, and therefore would be Buffy’s most likely ally in telling the others. Maybe she even had tips. 

Finding time to talk to Willow was hard. Buffy had her responsibilities, and Willow had both responsibilities  _ and  _ a girlfriend. Which, Buffy realized, grinning, was now a sentence that applied to her, too.

Finally, she knocked on Willow’s door one night when she knew Kennedy was on a Slayer mission. Willow seemed a little bewildered at opening the door to see Buffy, but all she said was, “Hi, Buffy!”

“Hey, Will.” Buffy gestured at the doorway. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Willow answered. She backed into her room, sitting on her bed. Once Buffy had sat down next to her, Willow asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Buffy assured her. “It’s great, actually. I just-- I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Willow nodded. “You can talk to me about anything, Buffy.”

“I know. Hence the me talking to you now, about this thing.”

“And yet,” Willow said, “you’ll notice you still haven’t told me what you want to talk about.”

Buffy took a deep breath. “Faith and I are dating.”

Willow stared at her, and then exclaimed, “ _ Faith  _ is  _ dating _ ?”

“What?”

“Sorry, I just-- she’s kind of been all one night stand girl, pretty much since we met her.”

Buffy laughed. “And here I was all worried about telling you I like girls.”

“Don’t worry, Buffy, that’s big news too. But you’re talking to the president of the Lesbian Witch Club. Liking girls? Not exactly big news.”

Buffy laughed. “I thought that after years of acting like the straightest girl ever you might not expect it.”

“Kennedy called it two years ago,” Willow said. “I think she caught you checking out a girl at the Bronze.”

“What?”

“She asked you about it, and you said you were just wondering where she got her pants.” Willow looked at Buffy. “Not the most heterosexual thing to be doing, don’t you think?”

Buffy laughed. “I guess not.” She paused. “I was also wondering-- can you help us tell the others?”

“That one’s on you,” Willow said. “They’ll take it well, though. They’ve had years to get used to me, right?”

“I guess.”

Buffy left Willow’s room nervous, but somehow more confident. 

\--

That afternoon, there was, as always, a “Scooby meeting.” These meetings were a lot more official now that the Slayers had had to organize, but the basic cast was still there: Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, and Faith, with the additions of a couple friends they’d picked up in the past few years, like Renee and Kennedy, and a couple not-friends they didn’t quite know what to do with, like Andrew. Buffy knew this was her chance, but she didn’t want to derail the meeting. So instead of making a big announcement, she just walked in holding hands with Faith.

Unfortunately, this seemed to derail the meeting. 

“You like girls?” Xander asked. “And  _ you  _ like girls?” he asked again, this time to Faith. “Be still my beating heart.”

“It’ll stop beating soon if you keep making jokes like that,” Faith retorted. Buffy grinned at her. 

“Just saying. I was not expecting this.”

“It’s not that shocking,” Dawn said. At Xander’s stare, she scoffed. “Come on. I’m not the only one who’s noticed Buffy hasn’t slept in her room for weeks? And that’s totally Faith’s jacket she’s wearing. I’d remember if Buffy owned anything that butch.”

“Welcome to the club,” Kennedy said. 

“Do we get badges?” Buffy asked.

“I think that’s what the rainbow thing’s for,” Faith said.

“That’s not a badge,” Buffy replied. 

“We can put it on one,” Willow said.

Andrew raised his video camera. “As the Chosen Two admit a relationship, they are immediately accepted into the lesbian fold--”

“Stop that,” Kennedy said, slapping Andrew’s hand.

“No one said anything about being lesbians,” Buffy pointed out.

“Don’t worry, B. You can still have a badge if you’re bi.”

Buffy grinned and kissed Faith on the cheek.

Giles cleared his throat. “In keeping with my policy of not wanting to know anything more than necessary about what you all do with your love lives, I’d like to request we get back to the meeting, please.”

Willow raised her hand. “I think I’ve heard of a rainbow demon.”

Giles sighed.

\--

“I think that went over well,” Buffy said later, her voice perky and cheerful. She and Faith were sitting on Faith’s bed, about to decide on a movie to watch.

“You’ve got to love how hard Giles tries to ignore everything we do,” Faith said. 

“I think he’s allergic to people under thirty.” 

Faith laughed and slung her arm around Buffy’s shoulders. “In any case, I’m glad we got that over with. If only because you were going to pester me for weeks if we didn’t.”

Buffy nestled closer to Faith. “I’m glad, too.” She turned her head so that she could properly kiss her girlfriend.

 


End file.
